Spar: An Angel on Earth
"Hmmm this looks like a fine place to spar" Terra said looking around the field of Grass. "At least I won't destroy things if i go overboard" he then stretched out A little as he looked at his opponent Sachiel Winterrun. Terra seemed in a slightly bored mood though. He kinda wanted the Jigoku games to come sooner so he could face some strong opponenents. "So I'll be facing an Angel today huh?" "Angel you say? I don't know what you mean." Sachiel said. He looked at Terra and commented. "Such wonderful magic you have. yet, so destructive. Let's be careful not to hurt a lot of this area, yeah?" He smiled happily looking around. "Hmm depends on how I Use my Magic if it is Destructive Earth Magic can be quite helpful if used in the Right way but It can be said I do use my Magic in a Destructive way" Terra says getting into his Fighting stance. This stance was basically him standing upright. "Although Gravity Magic isn't Destructive Necessarily just saying". Sachiel was listening intently. "Good point. Now then my friend, will you like to start or shall I?" Sachiel said as his body began to glow. "Hmm I'd rather you go first" Terra said as his Magic Aura started to form a small barrier him. "I mean j could go first but out of courtesy I like my opponents to go first". Sachiel's body continued to glow as he was covered in armor and his wings appeared. Neptune's Judgement appeared in from of him as he reached out to grab it. The light flashed to the brightest it was and then dissipated. "Alright then." Sachiel said as his wings fluttered and he shot up into the air. "Hmm he can fly how nice" Terra said looking up at the airborne Sachiel. "Eh I still think the Sun flies Better". Terra seemed unphazed by an Airborne enemy. "Why not true some ice?" Sachiel said as he fired his Ice Ball Cannon from his free hand in rapid succession. Terra simply placed his hand forward as a small ball of light came from it. This small ball though had enough heat to melt all the incoming Ice balls. " I call this trick my Mini Sun" he said as the Water from the Ice balls melting evaporated. He then threw the ball at Sachiel. Sachiel caught the son with his wing and cut it in half. He then pointed his sword down to Terra. He swung his sword up and down toward his position, and a spiral of fire came down from the sword. "Holy Fire Strike!" is all he said as the blazing rings followed Terra. Terra looked at the fire for a split second then using his incredible speed and Agility he ran and jumped up behind Sachiel. Terra would seem to Teleport behind Sachiel in Sachiel eyes. Terra then would swing his arms in a swinging motion to hit Sachiel head. This wasn't fast enough for it to be not dodge-able. Sachiel ducked just in time to only get a minor hit on the head. He flew in a circle at Max Speed and to hit Terra in an effort to knock him into the ground. "Heh it was a little dumb of me to jump up here but I have an idea, Zero Gravity" terra says switching the Fields Gravity into space Gravity. This allows him to roll out of the way of Sachiel's attack and near the ground. "Fall" he says using his finger to point downward as he lands on the ground, increasing the Gravity to times 3 normal Gravity. "Heh I wonder can you fly no matter what the gravity." Sachiel started to be pulled down from to the earth for he wasn't used to the increase of gravity. He landed gracefully and looked towards Terra. "Nice move. That should be helpful in most circumstances. But if you can't see me... then you can't stop my next attack." Sachiel held his free hand up and with the word "Blizzard" A monstrous snow storm was created blinding Terra from incoming attacks. Sachiel then flew up into the storm, although a bit slower than before, to avoid detection.